


【翔润/拉郎/pwp】ORGY

by Dorisss0203



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorisss0203/pseuds/Dorisss0203
Summary: *三观不正的成人游戏，3V2。预警你们都懂，注意避雷，随时退出。真的挺限制级的还是别点了吧。*吉本荒野→大原耕二←竹本祐太→小动爽太←御村托也，以及吉本荒野→小动爽太，感觉是all爽太的节奏？有润水仙情节。这个脑洞的根本就是我单纯地想搞爽太君QAQ，最后还是把SJ的万金油拉上了。*劳模幸苦了，我更幸苦。当变/态真的挺难的。（累死我了。





	【翔润/拉郎/pwp】ORGY

「直接进来。」  
手机的指示灯闪了一下，查看短信后眯着眼睛再次确认门牌，小动爽太迟疑着去触碰公寓门的把手。他正站在写着大原名字的房间门口，隔音效果不怎么好的房间里传来绵延不断的肉体拍打声，沉闷地混着不知主人的叫床声，或高或低尽显艳情，就连周身的空气也平白地添上了几分暧昧淫靡的色彩。  
……真的是这里吗？  
额角突突地跳动，小动一时感到有些头疼。他进退两难，这间写着大原名字的公寓看起来确实是属于那人的，但是房间里的动静怎么说也不容外人贸然进入——他可是被大原耕二叫来的，被晾在一边就算了，自己躲在房间里和男人做爱是怎么回事？

虽然一直自认为性取向正常，但是最近好像喜欢上了男人而陷入苦恼的小动爽太，在好友的邀请下选择去和对方进一步加深了解，确认自己是否真的喜欢上的那位少爷……想到这里小动叹了口气，脑中闪过御村托也的脸，英俊而优雅的男人在多次光临巧克力店之后、他主动搭讪却发现两人意外投缘，被大原点破自己对那人投射了过多的关注——至少不是对待普通顾客应有的程度——小动有点绝望又难掩兴奋地承认，他开始期待御村的再次到来。  
可就在这个关头……御村已经连续两周没来过店里了。  
果然是巧克力吃腻了吗？小动想要安慰自己却难免感到难过，他和御村其实并没有什么超越点头之交的关系，本来男性出现在店里几乎都是给女朋友买巧克力的……而他连御村是不是单身都不知道呢，光是看着他像只仓鼠一样往嘴里塞巧克力、露出幸福的表情、两眼发光地夸赞味道小动就已经感到很高兴了。  
消沉了好几天的人被来玩的好友发现异常，大原撩起他过长的黑发，东倒西歪地扭着躺在店里的沙发上对小动说，我认识那位你的梦中情人哦——要找个时间把他约出来吗？可以免费帮你制造偶遇呢。  
算了吧，小动想要拒绝，那家伙才不是我的梦中情人。  
“爽太君、喜欢女人对吧？”  
大原微笑着看他，艳丽的面容叫小动一时心下不安起来，他对这位过于美貌又喜欢让自己沉溺于情爱的好友一向看不透，但两人的确交往甚密——他在法国的时候和大原相遇，那人在里昂留学时一时兴起跑到巴黎来玩，走进小动做学徒的店后对着甜蜜的巧克力和他都露出了美丽的笑容，深邃而漂亮的眉眼不似日本人一般，无意间吐出的几句日语倒是吸引了奥利弗的注意。好友偷偷把他叫出来让他看那个站得一扭十八弯的身影，那人曼妙的腰线隐藏在宽大的衬衫下，对上视线的时候小动心里一动就主动去接待同乡的顾客——他们就这样熟了起来，一直到小动回国也没断开过联系。  
他很欣赏大原的艺术天赋，也喜欢他纯情中透着浪荡潇洒的性格，大原没多久也回了国继续念书，几个月前才听那人提过自己和一个美术大学的学弟在交往的事情。小动虽然对大原过去的情史不大清楚，但也知道对方之前倾心的都是些熟女，被告知和同性谈了恋爱让他不由得大吃一惊。大原当时是怎么说的？他歪着头想了想，“偶尔尝试下新的类型也不错嘛。”  
回过神来的小动点了点头，他过去有限而可怜的感情都投注在那位学姐身上，哪怕是幻想和对方交往也说不上经验丰富，但怎么说也不会喜欢男人。他一边摆盘一边回答，还在想着御村托也让他有些躁动不安，心里痒痒的说不出滋味，“就是老顾客而已……我只是想知道他为什么突然不来买巧克力了。”  
“是嘛，”大原曲起腿抱起膝盖靠在抱枕上，他身体柔软得让小动格外羡慕，“那就这个周六吧，下午两点来我家吧，我介绍你们认识。”  
你这家伙真的有好好听我说话吗？  
小动腹诽，软绵绵地瞪了他一眼却被对方轻松接过眼刀，大原扭着腰站起来准备离开，拍了拍衣服上的灰尘，给了他一个wink之后笑着补充，“也给你介绍一下我男朋友哦。”  
“男朋友啊……”  
本来没有打算前往的小动让他这句话勾起了好奇心，他从来只是听对方多次提起男友却从未亲眼见过，他也一直都在好奇到底是多可爱的学弟能让大原耕二这个男女通杀的妖精沉迷得屈居身下，便应了声、还在嘴硬：“好吧，我可不是想见御村哦。”  
大原笑着推开门，没有揭穿他显而易见的谎言，午后的阳光洒在他阴影重叠的颈间，在飘着絮状物的秋风中美好得如同天使下凡。他揉了把自己栗色的柔软额发，转过身去和镜子里的自己对视，下意识地伸出红舌舔了舔自己唇间的小痣。  
可以见到御村了么……  
沉浸在自己的世界里，小动并没看到门外等着大原的另一个男人，他抱着胸看着橱窗后的巧克力职人露出了意味深长的笑容，身穿风衣、背着的褐色单肩包大得有些过分。

“耕二君？”  
犹豫了许久他才小心翼翼地敲了几下门，不出意外的没有得到任何答复，小动只好硬着头皮推门进去，刚踏了半步就被大原浪荡而娇媚的呻吟声僵了身子。  
“呀、祐太……好棒、好深……啊啊……  
“啊戳到敏感点了唔……好硬好热……好舒服……  
“祐太……好喜欢祐太的肉棒……再用点力操我……”  
客厅里空无一人，显然那两人在卧室或别的什么地方尽情做爱，听着大原不知羞耻的呻吟，小动拧着浓眉决定转身就走，结果就被身后突然传来的动静吓了一跳。他后面不知何时站了一个人，刚准备推门进来就正好撞上小动，“啊、是耕二的朋友？”  
男人眉眼清秀，剃了鬓角的偏分黑发显得格外英俊逼人，风衣下摆在空中划过完美的弧线。他有一双漂亮的大眼睛，黑洞洞地仿佛直击小动的灵魂。男人微笑着把人推到沙发上坐下，意味深长地打量着他，“别急着走啊，耕二知道了会伤心的。”  
“……你确定他现在介意我在不在吗？”  
小动翻了个白眼，他扫了一眼内里的房间，断断续续飘来的呻吟色情而撩人，有限的空间里仿佛被肉体的拍打声和粘腻的水声充满，隐隐约约地甚至让他尴尬的同时有些躁动起来。他想要离开却被男人按下，只听对方露出一个大大的笑容自我介绍说：“我是吉本荒野，也是被耕二君叫来的朋友。”  
“耕二也太……”他不满地嘟囔，跟吉本聊了几句试图转移注意力，“吉本君不觉得他很没礼貌吗？我们还是先走吧。”  
吉本的笑容不变，他放下那个小动一直注意着的大包，“别急，他估计一会就好了。小动君不也是想见见什么人才来的吗。”  
“叫我爽太就好——”他对这个男人莫名产生了几分好感，也就干脆坐下来等着大原等会出来好训他几句，他可没忘自己的来意，“吉本君你是来见……？”  
男人的眉眼似乎锐利了一瞬，小动恍惚看到了吉本眼里捕食者的光彩，对方一字一句地对他说，伸手握住他的后颈把他抵在沙发上，他只觉得自己脖子一疼眼前发黑，只听见吉本低沉的声音在他耳边炸开，“我是来见你的呀，爽太君。”

清醒的时候大原跪坐在他面前，那人漂亮的眉眼闪着奇异的光彩，整个人覆着一层细汗，狭长的桃花眼美丽得让他心颤。大原眼角泛红，身子酸软无力地半靠在床上，一副刚刚欢爱过的浪荡模样，见他醒了才凑到他面前，“爽太君、抱歉，感觉还好吧？”  
大脑一片昏沉，意识的最末是刚认识的吉本贴近他身体的脸，小动皱着眉头想要坐起来却发现自己仍处在大原的房间，不过是从客厅转移到了卧室。大原的床很大，睡下三四个人还绰绰有余，他时机不当地想要吐槽对方少爷的生活习性，床垫柔软得恰到好处，小动揉着酸疼的肩颈处问他，“我怎么了……？”  
大原没回答他的问题，只是自顾自地看着他的眼睛，语气不满，小动无可救药地觉得可爱，“我就说荒野太粗暴了，怎么说也要征求一下爽太君的意见嘛。”  
“吉本……荒野？”  
他想起那个危险但是魅力十足的男人，环顾四周却没见到除了他和大原以外的人，他头还疼着，“这是怎么回事？”  
大原扑过来倒在他身上，小动伸手去接他但意外地发觉自己四肢酸软，那人把头埋在他胸前胡乱地蹭了半天，像只小狗一样闻了闻他的脖子，黑丝让他不由得发痒，气息紊乱地推开在他身上作乱的人，“耕二你别闹了。”  
“不要，”那人搂着他的腰开始解他的衣服，“爽太君好香……是巧克力吗？”  
……这是什么发展，小动只觉得大脑一片混沌，他想推开对方未果，大原一颗一颗地解开的扣子，慢条斯理地舔着他的脖颈，最后才在小动开始动怒了的反应中抬起了头，眯着眼睛露出笑容，“你不是答应我了嘛？”  
胸前已经完全裸露在外，赤裸的雪白胸膛上那两颗粉色的乳首在暴露在空气中，小动不适地扭动了一下身子，他强硬地推开大原想着再不停下就来不及了，“别摸我——唔、”  
大原的吻技高超，他揽过小动的脖子把人按在床上亲吻，身体贴上来的时候小动才意识到对方宽大的衬衫下是真空的，柔软白皙的细腿环上他的腰，两人亲得难分难舍，来不及吞咽的涎液从唇间流下。小动动了动腰尴尬地发现他被大原吻得起了反应，已经半勃的阴茎贴着对方的胯部，“你别……放开我！”  
“爽太君好纯情……”  
在对方耳边呢喃着吐气，大原舔上他的耳尖让他小脸通红，他确实缺少这种经验，纯情地像个处子——特别是和男人，被好友压着接吻的感觉不但不让他反感反而意犹未尽，大原松开他的嘴唇时候小动甚至感到了点不舍。吉本这时推门走了进来，看起来刚洗了澡，裸着上身只在腰间围了一条浴巾，看着两人的模样露出了笑容，眼里闪着奇妙的光彩，一副非常感兴趣的表情，“这就玩上了？”  
吉本身材健美，轮廓分明的腹肌上还沾着点水显得色气非常，他看着挪不开眼睛，无意识地吞咽了一口唾沫。大原被他的反应逗笑，掰过小动的脑袋让他看着自己，眼底尽是魅惑之色，“想要吗？”  
“不、放开我……”  
嘴上还在反抗，小动被吉本捏起下巴含住嘴唇，那人掐了一下他的腰让他瘫软在大原怀里，大原把他翻过来靠着，嬉笑着揉了一把吉本的头发，“你看，我这样才行嘛。”  
吉本没应声，他忙着和小动接吻，按着对方的后脑勺破开他紧咬的牙关伸进舌头攻城略地，和大原粘腻温柔的吻不同，这个吻格外霸道而气势汹汹，“唔、放……”小动吐出几个音节，还在不断挣扎着却被大原按住无法动弹，吉本也抓着他的手腕让他和自己贴得更近，大力地用舌尖、牙齿碾压过小动口腔里的每一处软肉，夺取着口腔里的空气让他喘不过气来，愈发昏沉地仍由对方动作，离开的时候吉本还啃咬了几下他丰厚的下唇，在那几颗小痣处流连忘返。  
“真可爱……”  
男人站起来拉起小动让他靠在自己怀里，转了个身把下巴搁在小动肩上，挑起眉头游刃有余地看着长发的美人。大原躺在床上对着他主动分开双腿，掰开布满指印的臀瓣、露出红肿的小穴。穴口还沾着分不清主人的黏液，被中出过却仍饥渴的小嘴蠕动着不时吐出一点白浊，他伸进两根手指在已经被操得松软的穴内拨弄了几下，小穴在吉本的注视下分泌出更多的淫液，大原伸过手去，将另一只手伸进自己嘴里舔舐，粘连出一点银丝，“荒野……想要荒野的、大肉棒……”  
小动目瞪口呆地看着他的友人对吉本发出邀请，浪荡而纯情的模样让他更硬了，完全勃起的下体禁锢在修身的长裤里闷得难受，大原目光流转了片刻轻笑了一声就凑到小动身下用牙拉下他的裤链，隔着内裤舔了一下他的阴茎，“爽太君、已经这么硬了呢……”  
吉本看着两人的互动，嘴角的笑意更深，大原因为刚刚的性爱身上一片嫩粉格外诱人，让他只想赶紧插进去爽快，大力地榨出对方的汁液让他浪叫连连。但是还不行，他伸手扯下小动的衣服，大原也配合着他脱下对方的裤子，把他全身上下扒得精光，不顾对方的动弹凑到小动耳边，下身硬得发疼，“很想要吧？你看耕二这副样子……用后面干很爽的哦，不过你是第一次吧？”  
“不要……”  
小动还在挣扎，却听见大原带着笑意的声音，身体一下子就僵住了——“不想玩吗？御村那个少爷、可是经常跟我们一起玩的呢。”  
御村？  
眼皮跳了好几下，小动一下子脸涨得通红，害羞和震惊充斥着他的大脑，大原见了他的反应接着火上浇油，“等一下他就会来哦。不想和托也做一次吗？”  
“这种事情……怎么可以……”  
反抗的动作越来越微弱，吉本还在用力揉着他的腰，不时下移去触碰小动柔软浑圆的臀部。他捂着脸不敢看另外两人，被过分撩拨的身体诚实地渴求着更多，无论是乳首还是下面都想要得到更多的疼爱……大原贴着他的脸，温柔但强硬地掰开他的手和他对视，在那人眼底看到了自己最深邃黑暗的欲望，加上御村一直以来对他的吸引力，他鬼使神差地点了点头，主动伸过脖子和满意的大原缠吻。  
“唔……”  
吉本这时突然放开了他，小动倒在床上被大原探向他紧闭的后穴，对方不知道从哪里摸出来一支润滑剂挤在他的臀尖，温柔地按揉着穴口附近的软肉，另一只手抚慰着他的欲望，手法熟练，揉过囊袋的时候让他爽得倒吸了一口凉气。  
“不行，这样太慢了。”  
后面站着的人说，他走出房门了一会，再回来的时候跟着一个小动没见过的男人——不如说是青年，他眯着眼睛打量着这个英俊帅气的男孩，大眼睛心形唇，眸光绚丽，也是赤裸着上身，只穿着条牛仔裤，纤瘦但有力的身体充满了青春的气息，一副学生的模样。小动恍然地看了大原一眼，情欲上头让他几乎难以仔细思考眼前迷乱的景象，只是问他，“你男朋友？”  
“你好，我是竹本祐太。”  
竹本走过来跟他接吻，小动被他吻得恍惚，他迷迷糊糊地觉得不对劲，大原的男朋友为什么会……还有吉本，这个人看起来也不是耕二的恋人，他们到底在玩什么……？他又被迫陷入什么诡异的局面无法脱身了？  
男孩贴着他的鼻尖亲吻，一连被三个不同的人亲吻叫小动心痒难耐，他索性不去管什么多余的世俗伦理的考量，一心只想追求更多的刺激，但还是忍不住好奇，“竹本君……为什么……”  
“我也想要独占耕二的呀……”  
竹本叹了口气，手掌却跟他说的话完全不符地覆上小动的胸膛，大力揉搓着他的乳首，这个时候大原被吉本扯开说了几句话，那人不满地和吉本舌吻了一会才从床上爬起来，踩着地毯赤足跑走，不一会就拿着两颗药丸和一杯水噌噌噌地跑回来，丰厚的唇瓣间吐出恶魔般诱惑的话语，他叫爽太的名字让他注意到自己，“爽太君想要更快乐一点吗？我这里有可以让你更舒服的东西哦。”  
小动眼前一片水雾，胸前被竹本又亲又咬已经是红痕和青紫交加，吉本之前加入了他们帮他撸动着欲望，上下都被照顾妥当让他舒服到眯眼，迷迷糊糊地听着大原的话，乳晕处的小痣被竹本咬了一口，他疼得缩起身子却情不自禁挺起另一半的红豆想要疼爱，已经不知道自己在说什么，“想要……耕二……”  
“真棒。”  
大原夸赞着他趴在床上翘起屁股，竹本见状也把小动放倒在床上，长发的美人示意他张口将药丸吞下，又含了一口水渡给他，两人还在缠吻的时候大原被提着腰进入了，吉本掐着他的屁股整根插了进去，逼出大原高亢的尖叫。水杯被打翻，他哆嗦着扭着腰好适应突然的满足感，穴肉满意却贪婪地收缩着吸吮着吉本的肉棒，汩汩的水声由于过多分泌的淫液而显得分外淫靡，有些甚至滴到了床单上。大原在适应之后主动套弄着吉本的阴茎迎合对方猛烈的抽插，每一下都用力地插入，满满的囊袋拍打着大原雪白的臀肉，肿胀的小穴饥渴地吞吐着肉棒渴求更多的刺激。  
“啊啊……好舒服……荒野、好粗好硬……”  
抑制不住的浪语从大原口中吐出，他整个人被折起，翻了个身对着对方从正面插入，要露不露的粉色膝盖窝让他显得纯情不已，吉本掐着他的腰大力进出，大原无人抚慰的阴茎高高翘起，垂在两人之间在吉本的小腹上蹭出一点腺液。  
“好紧、”吉本难以自己地不断动作，不断吸吮的小嘴让他爽得腰酸，额头冒汗，不断羞辱着身下的美人，“你也太骚了……耕二的小穴，没有男人的肉棒就不行吧？水这么多，操到敏感点了？真想把你操坏……明明刚才还被男朋友操过还是这么紧这么热……吸得我好舒服……”  
“唔……好舒服……好爽……”被不同的肉棒插入让大原爽得蜷起脚趾，他不断浪叫着，转过头去用湿润的上目线看向眼前的好友，“爽太君……不想试试、吗？”  
小动看得眼睛发红，他被大原的媚态吸引，不由得开始好奇用后面的感觉到底如何，他被喂下不知成分的药丸之后情欲来势汹汹，竹本揉着他的臀肉让他放松，嘴上的动作没停，不断刺激着他胸前的敏感点，不一会小动就被逼出了软糯的呻吟。  
“你的声音真好听……好可爱，”竹本贴着他的身子调戏他，男孩不知为何经验丰富，小动在对方亮闪闪的视线下羞得满脸通红，被人按住手腕无法躲开，“你好香……巧克力的味道……”  
“我、呀……”  
被突然弹了一下囊袋，小动又疼又爽，他泪眼朦胧地看着身上作乱的人，面容稚嫩却做着如此成人的事，对方撸动了几下他的阴茎小动就忍不住射了他一身，竹本揪着他的头发让还恍惚在高潮边缘的人凑到自己身下，暧昧地顶了顶胯，“爽太君是吧……会口交吗？”  
“为什么……竹本君不是、耕二的……”  
被按着头凑近对方的裆部，耳边是大原浪荡淫媚的叫床声，小动感觉自己一定是坏掉了才会主动拉开竹本的裤链，小脸贴上火热的巨物像只猫磨蹭着。他努力扭着腰想要让自己越来越燥热的身子舒服一点，得到的快感却只是杯水车薪，下身就像是被点了火一般燃烧着他的情欲，药物的作用让小动快要失去神智，他简直不敢想象接下来会发生什么。试图让自己保持清醒，小动被迫含着男孩和脸蛋不符的硕大的肉棒努力吞吐着，含含糊糊地问他，“你喜欢耕二不是吗……”  
“我也很喜欢你……”  
竹本在他火热的口腔里抽插，腺液喷出来呛得小动眼前发黑，肉棒在小嘴里进出将嘴角摩擦红肿，他按着男人的脑袋抚摸着柔顺的棕发，一下一下地大力挺入，“耕二君、只是被我一个人操的话……根本没法满足呢，所以就……”  
被操干口腔的窒息感让他再次勃起，小动眯着眼睛伸手去抚慰没能含住的根部，被顶得不适让他下意识地用舌头抵抗柱身却让竹本狠狠爽了一发，他看了一眼旁边含着别的男人肉棒的大原露出了阳光的笑容，下身的动作越来越凶猛，他捏着小动的乳首，“要口爆你了，抱歉。”  
紧致的喉头被人狠狠捅入，小动一下子就被逼出生理眼泪，他觉得自己下身快要泛滥，药效来得又快又猛，明明不是享受器官的后穴已经开始流水，括约肌越发柔软起来，饥渴地收缩着渴望男人的肉棒，“啊——”  
小动被射了满满一嘴，他下意识地想要吐出来，竹本揽着他的腰让他不至于瘫倒，贴着他的脸安慰着失神的人，叫他不舒服就感觉吐出来。这个时候倒是显出了几分少年气的男孩温柔地把他放倒在床上，臀尖被人掐了一下让小动爽得不行，他扭着腰渴求更多，小穴一张一合地吐着淫液，“后面……好痒、好奇怪……啊……”  
“所以说……”  
竹本微笑着看他，分开双腿掰开臀瓣，伸进两指轻松地进出着小动的后穴，后者只觉得浑身燥热意识恍惚，全身上下只有被照顾良好的前后让他意识到自己的存在，他扭了扭腰示意自己可以接受，男孩会意地将第三指推进去，戳到敏感点之后光是用手指他就被玩得前后流水，爽得不能自已。少年稚嫩的面容和他重新勃起的欲望相差巨大，他握着自己的肉棒一点一点地把自己送进去，温柔而强硬地一插到底的同时小动终于抑制不住地哭了出来。  
“啊……好胀唔……”  
他奶声奶气地哀叫着，初次被进入的痛楚混着快感，紧致的后穴被破开，层层的媚肉饥渴地吸上竹本的肉棒，他被男孩剧烈的动作激得眼角发红，腰臀上布满指印，过多的淫液被挤出滴在两人的交合处，他被干得快翻白眼，火热的下身唯有被进入的感觉是真实的。  
“太、太快了……”  
竹本快速而用力地操他，只感觉小动身上的巧克力味愈发浓厚，他舔着那人的脖颈又吸又吮，留下一个又一个暧昧的红痕，连不断冒出的汗滴和泪水都一一舔吃下肚，“爽太君想知道为什么我会答应这种关系吗……您可能不知道吧、我已经关注你很久了……”  
“诶……什么……啊慢一、慢一点啊！”  
“御村君……爽太很喜欢御村君吧，为什么不能看看我呢……？”  
身上不断动作的男孩掐着他的腰不断进出，他委屈地瘪起嘴看起来下一刻就会哭出来，小动被干得神志不清，努力在记忆里搜寻，“啊……你是……”  
“嗯、我是谁？谁在干你？”  
竹本不断操弄着他的敏感点，小动尖叫一声达到了高潮，这时候大原也被中出了，他被掰过身子和大原对视，从对方失神的桃花眼里他看到了自己，浪荡的模样让他羞愧难挡，“啊、是你……竹本君为什么……”  
他想起来了，店里一开始不时就会光临的男孩，那个背着双肩包被店里的伙计说阳光的大男孩，笑起来会露出两颗仓鼠般的可爱门牙，下巴尖尖的，穿着短裤消失在街头之后会穿着玩偶装在隔壁的店铺打工，小动也很喜欢这些吉祥物，总是扒着门探头出去偷看，在男孩脱下玩偶的头之后会露出温柔的微笑递上一颗手工巧克力，看着对方满头大汗却不方便脱下衣服只好笑着直接投喂，“为什么后来就……见不到你了……啊轻点……”  
竹本抱着他将他搂在怀里，最后几下他冲刺得尤其剧烈，一下子就把刚刚释放过的人再次送上高潮，后穴嗤嗤地喷出水来，“潮吹了呢……果然药效很强烈啊……”  
“祐太……为什么……”  
被干到失神，小动呆滞地看着吉本和大原再次纠缠到了一起，两人这次选择了骑乘的姿势，大原撅着屁股对准了吉本竖起的肉棒直直地坐下去，一开始就进得极深让他直接瘫软在吉本身上仍由对方动作，小动这边只能哀叫着乞求竹本放过他，男孩只是贴在他耳边说要中出你了哦，然后就被灌满了整个后穴，前方也因为刺激而再次射精。  
“好喜欢你……”  
竹本将手掌覆上他的眼睛，温柔地亲吻小动的嘴唇，“因为御村托也的出现……爽太君就在也没看过我了……好伤心。”  
“不、我没有……”小动无力地躺在床上，竹本把软下去的欲望抽出的时候后穴里被射入的白浊汹涌而出，混着他自己的体液，“好累……明明是竹本君先……”  
话还没说完，小动爽太就直接失去了意识，完完全全陷入了美妙的黑暗。

“啊、竹本君好像做得有点过了呢。”  
看见第一次就被操到失去意识的小动，竹本把小动抱起来走向浴室的时候，吉本挑了挑眉对着一旁的那对开口。语气轻快随意，他的下身还在不断律动着一次次贯穿身上的大原，对方抱着他的脖子发出一声接一声的浪叫，甜腻而诱人，“真不错啊。”  
大原对他的分心不满，他用力咬了一口那人的肩，臀部被揉捏到变形让他难以抵抗源源不断的快感，下身被吉本操得又快又狠，他感觉自己快要在这无边的情欲沉溺至死，只得哀求对方的宽恕，“慢点唔……荒野、太快了……好深……”  
“小狗可不能咬主人啊。”  
男人强硬地吻上大原的唇，两人狂热地舌吻着，大原被亲得头脑发懵神志不清，被吉本打了好几次屁股才缓过神来，哀叫着扭着腰迎合着对方的抽插，“荒野……荒野……”  
他感觉自己无可救药地更湿了，被打和羞辱让大原愈加兴奋，已经完全是自己在动着套弄吉本的肉棒，见状吉本露出了熟悉的笑容干脆停下了动作，他用力拍了一下大原开始红肿起来的翘臀，嬉笑着开口，“就这么爽吗？已经被男人干了这么多次你还是这么紧……以前有没有想过自己会在男人身下承欢？  
“耕二的话、不是爽太君也知道的吗，喜欢女人的吗？”  
大原呜呜叫着，扭着腰渴求吉本再次动起来，他下面插着男人完全勃起的肉棒被胀得生疼，光是自己的动作已经完全没法满足刚刚被大力疼爱过的身体，他想要伸手去抚慰自己前面饱胀的欲望却被吉本抓住手，让他含着自己的手指吮吸，含糊不清地乞求着，“快……快给我……荒野唔……”  
“想要的话，小狗可要更努力一点哦。”  
吉本眼里闪过危险的光，停下动作后汗湿的额角开始滚下几滴汗珠，大原凑上去舔他，娇媚地抬眼，“咸的。”长发的美人主动跟他接吻，完全将自己交给对方，将长腿缠上吉本的腰部只将臀部放在吉本的胯间，全身的着力点除了揽住脖子的手臂就只有两人连接的部分，实在是进得太深了，他已经没法想象自己被插入到了什么位置，“啊……太深了……”  
“嗯哼。”  
这个时候竹本架着恢复意识的小动回来，棕发的男人全身酸软倚在男孩怀里，随意套着一件大开的浴衣，全身上下全是被男人疼爱过的痕迹，白皙的大腿间一片红痕，他被干得快合不上腿，无意识发出奶音诱惑着面前的三人。吉本笑着站起来往那两人方向走去，路上大原被位置变动的肉棒插得发出几声无力的呻吟，他站在离高潮一步的顶端却得不到解脱，只得仍由吉本把自己玩弄于掌间，“荒野、求你快操我……让我高潮……”  
他被迫和小动贴得极近，胸前的乳首几乎摩擦到一起，大原看着失神的友人主动和他接吻，他早就料想到小动淫乱的本质，只差自己轻轻一推就能跌入欲望的漩涡难以自拔。交换着甜美的唾液，大原伸手去插入好友肿胀的小穴，那里被竹本随意的清理过却仍是湿软的厉害，他只是随意伸进两指搅动就让小动发出甜腻的呻吟，扭着腰渴求更多。在新手面前大原还颇为游刃有余，他和竹本对视片刻，对方架起小动的身子将他的腿分开，露出一片狼藉的下身对准大原，还不忘补充了一句，“温柔一点。”  
“啊……”  
被迫从昏沉中唤醒的小动难耐地呻吟着，他睁大眼睛看着大原在他的小穴里作乱，药效还炙热地燃烧着他的理智，身后的竹本抱着他亲吻着他的后颈，“耕二……不要了……”  
“嗯……”  
大原随意地应着，他没看到身后的吉本和竹本对上视线之后前者露出了一个笑容，完全没有察觉到危险的人被吉本突然的动作操得前仰后合，他无力地抱住小动的腰试图让自己轻松一点，本就被撩拨到高潮边缘的身子在对方疯狂的操弄下很快就潮吹了，后穴喷出一股淫水来打在吉本的前端，高潮时不断缩紧的魅穴让那人闷哼一声也再次射在了他体内。  
“啊、被中出了……”  
吉本抽出自己的肉棒，射进的白浊混着淫液顺着大原的大腿流下，他被前后的高潮弄得神志不清，小腹被自己射出的精液搞得脏乱不堪，喃喃自语着就被交换位置的竹本再次插入，“啊不要……祐太、我不行了……”  
“听话，你可以的。”  
揉了揉大原的黑发，发丝柔顺手感良好，吉本微笑着抱住恍惚的小动，被药效和情欲折磨到难以自已的人在他怀里不安地动来动去，渴求着男人的触碰，让他达到一次又一次更好的高潮。吉本先是安慰了一下被再次插入操干的美人，竹本喘着粗气在他身后动作，大原被顶弄地不断尖叫，嗓子都有些沙哑，乞求着对方稍微慢一点。家庭教师微笑着在小动雪白的臀间抽动着唤起再次自己的欲望，他将火热硬挺的肉棒抵着对方的腰窝，问他，“你看耕二……爽太君也想做我的狗吗？会让你很舒服呢。”  
“不要……吉本、放过我……”  
不断拒绝着的小动被掐着下巴和吉本接吻，大原的手指还插在他穴里让他心痒难耐，吉本啃咬着他的颈侧，含糊不清地挑逗着他：“你看你都湿成这样了……真的不想要吗？”  
穴口吐出点水，小动眯着眼睛承受着过多的情欲，他觉得自己快要被燃烧殆尽，耳边是大原和竹本不加掩饰的做爱，拍打声和水声让他耳尖通红，艰难地吞下唾沫转过去含住吉本的下唇，放任自己沉迷其中，“给我……”  
“好香……”吉本凑到他背后嗅着，职业的原因让小动身上总是浮着一层巧克力味，混着奶味更加甜腻，他被吉本拉起一条腿侧入，被破开的感觉让饥渴的小穴兴奋地缠上去不断吮吸。男人爽得腰紧，倒吸了一口凉气拍了拍他的屁股示意他放松一点，“我觉得爽太君更像猫一点……真可爱。”  
小动闷哼着追求着更多的刺激，他动着腰紧咬着下唇，甜腻的呻吟从唇间泄出一点勾得叫吉本心痒。坏心思的那人将他和大原面对面对着，看着对方被竹本插入瞬间得到满足的表情小动只觉得羞耻，被突然加快的动作操得甚至来不及吞咽口水，大原吻上他的下巴，两人再次接吻，小动在对方沉迷情爱的表情里喃喃吐出心声，“好舒服……”  
“啊、太快了……！”  
“慢一点祐太、唔……我不行了……”  
对上视线，吉本和竹本同时加快了速度，两人几乎是被同时操到高潮，前端喷出的白浊交缠到一起分不清主人，身下的床单早已狼藉不堪，被再次中出的时候大原翻着白眼爽得直接失神地倒在床上，小动像只小兽一般喉咙里发出几声呜咽，白光在他眼前炸开，药物的原因让他更加敏感，几乎耳鸣，“啊、吉本……不行了……”  
“乖。”  
吉本微笑着揉了把他的头发，没有退出来只是让他继续含着自己，他简直对这个初次就能体会到如此快感的妖精着迷。平时小动天然而温柔的模样早就深深吸引了他，看着天真浪漫的巧克力职人整天穿着修身的白色制服在店里忙出忙进，扭着腰倚在门口的时候他难免感到兴奋，想要将那张美丽的浓颜弄脏，让他失神地发出浪荡的呻吟在他身下大张着腿承欢，颈间系着的红色领带称得小动更加白皙，光是站在那里就不知道能撩到多少男男女女的顾客。  
竹本低声说着“好喜欢”，也不知道是对谁，他从大原体内退出来想要让他休息一会，却被大原抓住了手腕，被对方说出的情话弄得身子一僵，“祐太……喜欢你……”  
“……我也是。”  
他喃喃自语，看着小动的眼睛却没能和他对上视线。那人眼神迷离，伸手抱住大原像只小猫般亲昵蹭着，“我不行了……好累……”  
“你的这里可不是这么说的。”  
吉本笑着顶了顶胯，诚实的身体被迫承受着药效，他被一张一合的小穴吸得再次硬了起来，被填满的感觉让小动咬得更紧，扭着身体沉迷于新的情潮。  
“吱呀——”  
门突然被打开，小动吓得身子一僵赶紧看向新的来人，那张熟悉的面孔在他眼前逐渐清晰，惊叫出声，“啊！”  
“来了？”  
大原躺在床上，汗湿的额发贴在身上，腰部被竹本按揉着。他抛了个媚眼给来人，语气轻快的同时还透着不满和幸灾乐祸，“啊呀，你来得太晚了，”他用下巴点了点旁边又开始新的一轮的那对，微笑着抓住走过来的御村托也的手，“没办法给你留初次了哦，爽太君实在是太诱人了。”  
御村眼皮直跳，他蹙眉躲开大原的手，走到小动面前看着对方动情的迷离双眼，试探了下额头的温度才冷冷地问，“你给他下药了？不是说好不强迫他吗？”  
“没有哦——是爽太君自己答应的。”  
吉本嬉笑着开口，他在御村面前狠狠地操弄着小动的后穴，粗壮的肉棒在雪白的臀肉间进出，水声淫靡，他摸了一把两人的交合处，拉起一点银丝，“你看、都这么湿了……真是天赋异禀啊。”  
“……爽太君。”  
穿着全套的白色西装的男人在小动面前蹲下，一直以来都颇有好感的人如今在他面前和别的男人激烈地做爱就让御村心下不爽起来，他捏着小动的下巴，看了眼魅惑的大原，“喜欢这些吗？”  
“唔……”  
被含着舌头小动没法说话，只是凭着最后一丝意识，在喜欢的人面前暴露出如此淫荡的一面让他羞愧不已，想要躲开御村的视线却被身后的吉本固定住，“我……没有……”  
“是吗。”  
御村露出笑容，他得意地看了一眼吉本之后从拎着的手提袋里拿出刚刚买的巧克力，嘟囔了几句外面太热了都化掉了之后拆开一块放在嘴里和小动接吻，灵活地将巧克力推进对方口中，甜腻得过分，“我本来想去店里找你的……可惜没见到爽太君，就只好随便买点了，也不知道你喜欢什么。”  
太甜了。  
他知道御村一直偏爱甜食，挑选的巧克力都是甜度较高的那种，过分甜腻的滋味在他口中炸开，小动摇着头想要躲开御村的亲吻，“不要……”  
“不喜欢我？”  
御村冷淡地松开他，居高临下地看着正被吉本操得气息不稳的人，竹本从后面窥视着他们，大原倒是毫不介怀地开口，“什么呀，托也——你就不会主动一点？爽太君都被中出了两次了呢。”  
“……是吗，”被莫名惹怒的人从袋子里拿出一包巧克力酱，他撕开包装按着小动的胸膛开始往上面挤，褐色的黏稠液体滴落到那人的小腹，他探身去舔弄流留下潋滟的水痕，把小动纤瘦的身子惹得发抖，“你好甜……”  
小动只觉得颅内被点了一把火，理智完全燃烧殆尽，他浑身燥热不堪，唯有两个男人的触碰让他稍微轻松一点，他挺着胸把自己送到御村面前，胡乱地扯着那人的领带乞求他更多的疼爱，嘴上还是拒绝着，“啊、御村君……不要舔了唔……”  
“叫我的名字。”  
御村爱怜地吻了吻他的唇角，口干舌燥地看着吉本再次把自己发泄在眼前的美人体内，再次高潮的人魅穴里喷出一股水来，他挤出更多的巧克力酱将小动的下身都糊成一片，开始脱衣服只留下一条被对方拽得死死的领带，“想要我舔你下面吗？”  
“不要、唔……”  
吉本抽出来给他让位，他站起来走向浴室，路过大原的时候笑着看了他们俩一眼，“玩得开心，我先去洗澡了。”大原嘟着嘴去和他接吻，竹本只是沉默着收紧了抱着他的手臂，点了点头继续转过去看着御村和小动的活春宫。御村上了床把人按在身下，握住小动的手腕不让他动弹，“跟别人玩得很开心嘛，爽太君。”  
“托也、我……你还不是！”  
他迷迷糊糊地想起大原一开始诱惑他的话，一时竟有些愤懑，“没想到你是这样的人……我真是看错你了。”  
御村皱着眉看他，心想这又不会是大原在搞鬼，“什么？”  
“你不是……”小动在他身下不安分地扭着腰，御村伸出腿放在中间将他的两腿分开，他想要合拢双腿却徒然，只好丧气地侧过头不去看他，嘟着嘴冷冷地说，“他们的一员吗？”  
“……这样啊。”  
少爷叹了口气，再次对上小动视线的时候他眸光深沉，意味深长地笑了，他把自己早就坚挺的肉棒释放出来抵在对方的臀间，暧昧地磨蹭着，“那我是不是该操你了，欲求不满的爽太君？”  
“你敢！唔、不要进来……”小动还在嘴硬，如果说和吉本的性事近似于一夜情的炮友行为——反正他是第一次见他——但是轮到御村的话，他还真不愿意把自己随便交给对方，最后只落得一个浪荡的一夜情对象，还要承受自己的羞耻感。他侧过头去看躺在一边撑着头的竹本，男孩对他笑了一下，眼里闪着意味不明的光彩，对他做了一个口型，“果然很淫荡嘛。”  
“我没跟他们玩过。”  
御村低沉的声音在他耳边响起，吹着气舔弄着他的乳首，大力地揉着小动圆滚的翘臀，他一时有点犹豫起来，像是在辩解什么，“我会来这里也是因为听说你要来。”  
“唔……真的？”  
“真的。我之前好久没来店里也是因为出差，”御村贴着他的额头和小动对视，他搂紧了怀里的人，生怕对方拒绝似地继续说着，“我很想你。”  
小动心里一动，他沉默了片刻不再挣扎，主动抬起腰双腿缠上那人的胯间，别看头不去看他，“你做吧。”御村的眼睛一下子就亮了，他看着小动的眼神就像是见到了他手作的新甜点，可爱得紧，连忙抱住他的脸亲了一口，眯着眼笑着打量小动通红的耳尖。  
“好。”  
被允许进入的人放开他的手，稍微下移去舔他的腿间。小动不安地扭着腰想拒绝御村过于温柔的吻，他一一舔着刚才洒上的巧克力，喃喃说着“好甜”，也不去管小动不停地推着他的脑袋只是握紧了他漂亮的脚踝，在对方白得反光的大腿根留下暧昧的红痕，穴口颤抖着吐出点淫水，欲火燃烧着两人的意识，御村最后张嘴含住了对方早就饱胀的欲望，收起牙齿用舌头灵巧地抚慰着。  
“唔……好脏、不要舔了……”  
渐渐下移用舌尖去触碰小动张合着的穴口的时候对方崩溃地哭了出来，御村按着他的腰埋下头直接伸了进去，小动尖叫出声，他水更多了，仿佛失禁一般地被御村吸吮着，终于放开他把自己的火热抵在穴口的时候男人笑着对他说，“爽太君连这里都是甜的呢。”  
“唔、别说了……”  
上下两张小嘴都被塞得满满的，小动被操得说不出话，第三次承受情潮的快感源源不断，他只觉得自己下身麻木不仁，只有被御村侵犯的地方被撑开的痛感和戳到敏感点的快乐是清楚可感的——他最后还是沉迷了，在不知何时围到他身边来的人面前露出最淫荡的一面，口水来不及吞咽，他高声呻吟着达到高潮，甜腻而奶气得让御村动得更快，力度大到仿佛要被顶穿——最后御村扶着他的腰再次中出他，高潮被迫延长，小动流着泪说着不要了，再次被分开的腿间是竹本粗壮的肉棒。大原笑着看他，揽着御村的肩对他耳语了几句，御村僵硬着的脸色这才缓和了几分，他不舍地亲了一下小动的唇才走到一边躺下让大原胯坐到他身上，两人同时被进入的时候出现的吉本将肉棒塞进小动的唇间，打量着几人这副淫乱的景象，“真不错呀。”  
“喜欢吗、爽太君……”  
大原魅惑的脸在不远处看他，小动呻吟着承受再一次涌上的热潮，上下都被男人的生殖器塞满让他头脑发昏，药效还在侵蚀着他的大脑。他看着在大原身上律动着的御村托也，在被吉本口爆之后乖巧地扭着腰和竹本纠缠，吞下男人的精液露出一个失神的笑容，被玩坏似地点了点了头。  
“喜欢……”  
他最后看着三个支配地位的男人，小脸蹭了蹭吉本胯间的巨物把它再次含了进去。


End file.
